Acting Or Not?
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: For some people, acting is like a second skin, a second nature. For others? Not so much. Nick faces a small dilemma only one person can help him with... but just how far is she willing to go to help him? Niley One Shot


Here's a short one shot I actually started writing a while back… I was going through my docs and remembered this… so I decided to complete it and post it… a little cheesy and fluffy, but hey, we all deserve some every now and then!

**Acting… Or Not?**

Niley One Shot

"_I love you, Nick." Her grey eyes stared into mine and for a second, I could have almost believed her. She was hands down the best actress I had had to act with so far in my small acting career. Well… that wasn't entirely true. There was this one girl I had acted with when I was 13…. I shook myself out of my thoughts and focused on the brunette standing before me, looking expectantly while I thought of the other brunette who had once captured my heart- _

"_Macey__, I-" I gulped down the ball rising in my throat. _

_Who was I kidding? I couldn't do this. I looked away from Nicole and stalked off, ignoring the director's shouts for me to come back. Somewhere amidst the loud shouts and whispering of the crew I heard __**her**__ voice, telling me the exact sentence Nicole had told me moments earlier. _

_The realization hit me harder than I expected, reviving a flame I wasn't sure I wanted revived. And with that, I jammed my fist into the wall. _

"So let me get this straight." Miley stifled a laugh. "You couldn't tell your co-star you loved her so you stalked off and punched the wall, throwing a fit like the diva that you are?" I hung my head, feeling my face flush with embarrassment.

"That sounds really bad…" I admitted, biting my lip to keep myself from laughing. There was absolutely nothing comical about the scene but I couldn't help myself, Miley just had that effect on me. The kind of effect that made my inside twists - in a pleasant way – when she smiled, the kind that made my heart flutter when she said something sweet… okay, you get the picture. It was also the exact same feelings I had once felt in her company and the realization hit me harder than I would have wanted it to. After regaining her trust and friendship I was going to screw it up because of my seemingly undying feelings for her.

"I don't get it." She let herself fall back so her head was resting on the grass, her eyes staring up into the starless sky. I twisted my upper body towards her so I could face her with questioning eyes. "I mean I know you were reluctant with the whole acting thing and weren't that confident… but I really thought all of that had changed. I mean come on, you did a whole season, 2 movies-"

"I've never had to kiss a girl." I mumbled inaudibly. Unfortunately…

"You've never kissed a girl? What am I? A transvestite?" She questioned sarcastically. I looked at the pool, reflecting the lights of Miley's front porch.

"I mean on screen." I chuckled.

"Ohhhhh, like that." She seemed thoughtful for a split second. "That's easy. Just pretend the person you're kissing is the person you love-" Her voice trailed off and her cheeks reddened. I turned over so I was on stomach and looked at her curiously.

"Are you speaking from experience, Miss Miley?" I raised my eyebrows teasingly.

"Shut up. We're talking about you here."

"How could I forget." I mumbled sarcastically. She laughed.

"You know, I could always help you practice. Do you think that will help?" My eyes widened.

"Miley, you don't-"

"Aw come on, Nick. It will be fun." I gulped.

…..

"I love you, Nick. Is that so hard for you to understand?" I whipped my head around to face her.

"What did-"

"I love you. I know this is a crazy place to go right now but I- I just had to say it." I let a smile break out onto my face. My finger found her lips as she attempted to speak again, effectively silencing her.

"I love you, too." I looked straight into her blue eyes, putting all my feelings on display for her and the fans to see. She looked down at the script for a split second before returning her gaze on me. "I don't care if it's crazy, I just do."

"Nick-"

"And then I'm supposed to kiss her."

"So practice it. You'll never get it right if you don't practice the whole thing." Oh Dear Lord.

"Miley, I can't just-"

"You can't kiss me?" Her tone was teasing but the hurt she was trying hard to mask wasn't lost on me. "It's not like you've never done it before. She shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Trust me, you don't want me to kiss you." I looked away.

"Try me."

"I- I can't."

"One kiss, Nicholas. It's not going to hurt anybody. If anything it will help you with this scene."

"This doesn't even feel like acting anymore." I swallowed hard. She ignored my comment.

"You need to kiss me."

"You don't want that, Miley." I pursed my lip. There was no way I was letting our friendship go down in flames because of my stupid feelings.

"Does it matter?" She fired back.

"If I kiss you I'm not going to be able to stop." I huffed. "There, I said it. Are you happy now?" And with that, I was gone. Making a hasty exit after making a quick confession, a confession that shouldn't have left my lips in the first place.

…..

"Knock, knock."

"I'm busy." I called out to whoever was peeking into my room this late at night.

"You don't look it." I swallowed thickly, willing myself to be strong.

"What are you doing here? It's-" I checked my phone, "Three in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"That makes two of us." I replied dryly. God why was I such a jerk?

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" I chuckled humourlessly. "For wanting to help me out?" I shook my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do."

"No, you don't-"

"Will you just let me talk?" I sighed, waiting for her to proceed. "I'm sorry I pushed you into kissing me. I- I just wanted to help. I didn't mean to push-" She laughed dryly. "I'm an actress, I'm used to kissing guys for acting. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"You don't get it, do you, Miles?" I smiled sadly.

"What?"

"Nevermind." I racked my brain for something to say to break the awkwardness. "So, what's next on your agenda?"

"Asking you what the hell you meant when you said that if you kissed me, you wouldn't be able to stop?"

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant. I'm waiting, Nick."

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"If you have to, will you?"

I chuckled darkly.

"I guess so, since I just can't seem to will myself to say no to you." I sighed.

"You had no problem saying no to kissing me." She retorted, half seriously.

"Don't make me kiss you, Miley Ray." I warned, teasingly.

"What if I want you to?"

"What? But-" My eyes widened.

"Kiss me. And don't you dare say no this time." She threatened, her tone teasing but her expression stern. She wanted this, I realised with mixed feelings. She wanted me to kiss her?

Why?

"What if I can't stop?" I swallowed thickly.

"Then don't."

"Miley-"

"Please, Nick." Who was I to say no to her? My eyes locked on her lips before my own lips descended towards hers, the atmosphere in the room suddenly becoming thick with unsaid feelings and desires.

"I'm not going to stop." I warned her, brushing my lips lightly against hers, the feeling sending sparks of electricity to my every nerve ending.

"Oh shut up." She instructed before taking control, her lips molding perfectly over my own. She smiled into the kiss, her eyes opening briefly to stare into my own. And I was a goner.

…

".God." I exclaimed a while later, a wide grin plastered across my face. I smiled in satisfaction at the feel of Miley's chest heaving against mine.

"Nick, let me catch my breath!" She whispered in between kisses, her laugh resonating across the dim lit room. I pulled away grudgingly and looked down at her, my eyes full of adoration for the brunette lying under me.

"Are you done yet?" I questioned teasingly, looking amused at the sight of her taking in big gulps of air.

"Give me a minute and I'll give you an ever better and longer performance." I chuckled loudly.

"You're quite something, Miley Ray."

"Mmmm." She hummed happily as I placed a soft kiss below her ear.

"I think I might have to replace Nicole with you. It's far too easy to kiss you."

A loud giggle escaped her lips.

"You're unbelievable." She shook her head. "Just think of what's waiting for you after the shoot." Her hand hooked around my neck and she tugged me to her, brushing her lips ever so softly against mine. "Think of all we can do in that time you waste, doubting your kissing skills and your ability to say 'I love you' to your co-star." Her lips pressed firmly against mine, leaving me no room to argue, leaving me no room but to kiss back.

"Mi?"

"Mmmm?"

"I wasn't acting earlier." I buried my face against her shoulder, fearing what would come out of the honesty I had just displayed.

"Are we crazy to go back there? Go back to being... us?" She questioned softly, her voice laced with a mixture of doubt and uncertainty. I rubbed my nose over hers and smiled. "Is there even an us?"

"When has there not been an us? Ever?" I lifted my head so I could look into her eyes. "As for the craziness… Probably." I paused. "But I don't care."

"Good." Her voice sounded more determined after hearing the surety in my voice. "Because I don't care either. Oh and, I love you." Even if a part of me had always known… There was nothing quite like actually hearing it coming from her mouth.

"I love you too, princess." The smile that mirrored on our faces was nothing like our usual ones and I could already feel my cheeks aching from smiling so hard. "It's official, I suck at acting." She rolled her eyes good naturedly before bringing our lips together in a short kiss.

"I can't say I'm not glad you came to me."


End file.
